


but i hate to think about you with somebody elese

by sadie18



Series: a study in pining [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Angst, bi realisation, she realises shes a homosexual OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: girls are often pitted against each other.a study in one sided tensions





	but i hate to think about you with somebody elese

**Author's Note:**

> fifth instalment in "a study in pining"
> 
> my tumblr; @oliivverwood xoxoxoxo

Ginny kind of _hates _Cho. 

Cho Chang walks around swinging her pin-straight black hair that shines under the rare days of sun and bats the long eyelashes of her almond-shaped brown eyes and has a fucking _bounce _in her step and when she smiles it _always _reaches her eyes and she has a dimple on her left cheek and she bites her lip when she's trying to hold in a laugh and when she _does _laugh she holds a hand to her mouth prettily as her shoulders shake and she squeezes her eyes closed and when class is over she undoes her tie and unbuttons the top button revealing smooth collarbones under warm skin and-

She doesn't even _get _it. 

Harry Potter is a world renowned _hero _and Cho fucking Chang doesn't see him spill his pumpkin juice when she smiles at him, doesn't see him trip over his own two feet when she walks into his line of vision and Ginny has been trying to get Harry Potter's attention since she was _ten_ and-

It just isn't _fair. _

* * *

Cho is everything Ginny isn't. 

Cho is cool and calm and collected and Ginny is vivacious and contrary and has a _wicked _temper. Cho is elegant and soft-spoken and cold and Ginny is messy and brash and wouldn't know what cold was if it smacked her in the head. Cho is pretty and giggly and wears clear lipgloss and a delicate jade ring on the middle finger of her right hand. Ginny is intimidating and boisterous and hasn't put a lick of makeup on in _months _and lost the family heirloom ring when she was twelve.

* * *

Ginny remembers the day she met Harry, clear as day. 

She was dressed in this _ghastly _outfit her mother had forced her into and was tearfully sending off Ron and Fred and George and Percy while she had one more measly year and a scruffy boy with a smudge of dirt on his neck with protruding cheekbones and a sweater at _least _five sizes too big for him was staring unhappily at the platform wall. 

She had thought this boy was so _fascinating, _with his snowy white owl in the gold-rimmed cage and his crooked glasses and had silently clamoured from behind her mother as Molly spoke to him kindly. 

She watched him leave. And when he came back and introduced himself properly, he and Ron were thick-as-thieves and Ginny understood that she'd never have anything for her own, with six older brothers and being the only fucking _girl. _

* * *

It's only right that Cho Chang can strut around the school and have Harry falling at her feet in _seconds. _

* * *

Cho flies like she's the type of girl who smiles genuinely and wears lip gloss. 

She's quick, flitting around the pitch, and Harry can barely do his job, he's so enamoured with her limber twists and her unsuspecting dives. Ginny's dropped the quaffle three times now, and Angelina looks _livid _but she's so _pissed off _with Harry and the world and how she can't take her eyes off Cho, who's hovering above the stands, her hair tied impeccably and her eyes narrowed in the type of determination Ginny is used to seeing in the mirror. 

Her blue and silver robes billow royally in the wind, and Cho looks disdainfully back at them as she's distracted from her task at hand. Her fingers clutch at her broomstick, knuckles white. Harry is only meters away from her, but she can't see him staring at her when she's scanning the pitch for the familiar flash of gold. 

Katie substitutes on for Alicia, fitting into the play seamlessly, and Ginny gets another shot with the quaffle, shooting towards the goals. She tears her eyes away from Cho, blacking out everything else, weaving through players and bludgers and her fucking _feelings _until she throws the ball with such vengeance that the keeper wasn't even able to _move _before she had scored. 

In the corner of her eye, Ginny catches Cedric Diggory down with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, whooping Cho's name loudly as she races upwards, spinning around so fast that Ginny was dizzy just _watching _her. 

Ravenclaw wins. Cho's handshake is firmer than Ginny anticipated, and when she looks up, Cho still has that fucking _smile. _

* * *

Hermione whispers to her that she thinks Harry likes Cho, and Ginny thinks, '_no shit.' _

Hermione _then _whispers to her that she thinks that Harry also likes _Cedric, _and Ginny's world simultaneously clicks together and falls apart. 

* * *

Cho was never supposed to be an _option. _

* * *

Ginny watches a little more, instead of letting the haze of red-hot fury fall into her eyes. 

Harry looks at Cho. A lot. At dinnertimes, his eyes train on the girl, daintily sipping soup in between Marietta Edgecomb and Padma Patil, doing the thing where she holds her hand up and chuckles into her hand. His spoon misses his mouth twice and he ends up with a charming bite of mashed potato on his robes. 

But. 

Then. 

_There. _

His eyes flick away from her, and she follows his gaze to the Hufflepuff table, where his focus lands on Cedric Diggory, who's tall and lanky and has soft, curly brown hair and permanently-ruddy cheeks and his grin is easy and slow, his rich laugh audible even from where Ginny is sitting. 

Harry's spoon finally clatters to the floor, and Ginny is awakened from her reverie. 

* * *

_Cho Chang walks around swinging her pin-straight black hair that shines under the rare days of sun and bats the long eyelashes of her almond-shaped brown eyes and has a fucking _bounce_ in her step and when she smiles it _always_ reaches her eyes and she has a dimple on her left cheek and she bites her lip when she's trying to hold in a laugh and when she does laugh she holds a hand to her mouth prettily as her shoulders shake and she squeezes her eyes closed and when class is over she undoes her tie and unbuttons the top button revealing smooth collarbones under warm skin and-_

_Harry Potter is a world renowned _hero_ and Cho fucking Chang doesn't see him spill his pumpkin juice when she smiles at him, doesn't see him trip over his own two feet when she walks into his line of vision and Ginny has been trying to get Harry Potter's attention since she was ten and-_

And Ginny, finally-

She _gets _it.


End file.
